Je veux t'apprendre à sourire
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: "Doucement il appuya descendant avec une lenteur toute calculé son torse avec la lame tranchante qui laissait derrière elle une traînée rouge et liquide." Ren est raillé et persécuté à cause de son physique androgyne. Malgré tout il fait le fort, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais derrière... Tout le monde ignore ce qu'il ressent vraiment... /FICTION CORRIGER/


_ating: K+ (violence)_

_Paring: BaekRen_

_Disclamer: Les personnages s'appartienne à eux même puisqu'ils sont vivant..._

_Le Blabla d'Alice: Alors cette fois, je me pointe avec un nouvel OS un peu plus sombre que les précédent, traitant un sujet connu mais souvent oublié: La persécution! Non, non ne vous enfuyez pas! Il n'est pas si horrible que ça étant donné que je suis trop fleur bleue pour écrire des trucs vraiment trop sombre..._

* * *

-Monstre!

Et hop un coup de plus. Ça faisait le 10ème depuis ce matin et Ren commençait à doucement les sentirent passés, ces coups remplient de haine:

-Va crever!

Encore un. Ren se demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu leurs faire pour qu'ils le détestent ainsi... Mais au fond de lui, il le savait... :

-Crève!

Il n'était pas comme eux et c'est ça qui les répugnaient :

-On comprend pourquoi ta mère c'est cassée maintenant! Qui voudrait d'un monstre ?!

Les coups continuaient toujours plus fort. Mais Ren ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait d'encaisser les coups. Les autres autour de lui riaient du mal qu'ils lui faisaient. Ren c'était toujours demander ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si jouissif à le frapper comme ça.

Alors que les autres venaient de cesser toute violence, le blond entendit des pas s'approchaient de lui puis au final un liquide coulé le long de son crâne. Cette petite peste jalouse de lui et de son corps trop parfait pour être masculin venait de lui balancer son lait à la fraise dans les cheveux. Après cette action elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés avec un sourire fier:

\- Tu sais Ren... Si tu n'en peux plus, vraiment plus... Tu peux toujours te suicider. Honnêtement ce serait bien pour tout le monde. Tu es tellement répugnant! Après tout un mec qui ressemble à une fille ça ne peut pas être humain pas vrai? Monstre!

Puis après cette tirade prononcée avec le plus grand calme elle se leva frappant une dernière fois le visage d'ange du blond à terre. Une fois que tous furent partit Ren se releva péniblement du sol et marcha en boitant jusqu'à un bâtiment délabré, collé à l'école, un endroit où personne n'allais jamais car plusieurs rumeurs paranormales circulaient à son sujet.

Lentement, luttant contre la douleur dans son abdomen, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes du bâtiment abandonné et une fois entré il s'écroula au sol à bout de force. Il avait mal, son ventre le tiraillait et l'odeur du sang présente à cause des nombreuses blessures ouvertes que lui avaient causé les autres élèves lui tournait la tête. Son corps était engourdit et sans plus de préhension, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Oubliant les cours et surtout la réalité.

Quand Ren rouvrit ses paupières il faisait nuit noir. Les toilettes étaient seulement et faiblement éclairés par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers des vitres légèrement brisées. Son ventre le faisait moins souffrir et les plaies sur son corps avait arrêtées de saigner. Lentement Ren se releva pour se poster devant le miroir légèrement fissuré face à lui. Contemplant son propre corps dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient sales et tâchés de sang séché, son visage aussi avec des marques bleus et de coups très voyants. Ses cheveux blond étaient sale et collaient à cause du lait à la fraise renversé plutôt sur son crâne. Il rit piteusement en voyant son propre reflet. Il faisait vraiment pitié...

Alors qu'il continuait de rire à gorge déployée comme un fou possédé, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blessées. Entre deux rires et sanglots il se mit à murmurer:

-Ne pleurs pas … Ne pleurs pas... Il a déjà dit de ne pas pleurer... Ne pleurs pas... ARRÊTE J'AI DIT!

Il s'effondra à nouveau au sol la tête entre ses deux mains comme pour faire taire des voix silencieuses:

_''Monstre... Tu ferrais mieux de crevé... Sale PD... Va te suicider... Crève... Qui voudrait de toi ?... ''_

\- LA FERME!

Mais les voix ne se taisaient pas. Même loin d'eux, au fond du gouffre de douleur et d'illusion qu'il avait crée, il entendait leurs voix. Ces voix qu'ils faisaient mine de ne pas écouter. Oui, Ren était comme ça, il vivait dans les illusions loin du monde réel et il vivait très bien!... Oui, sa vie n'était peut-être pas belle mais elle était parfaite!... Surtout quand on vit dans ses rêves... Mais la réalité elle, finit toujours... Par nous rattraper...

_''Crève!''_

\- NON!

Il était maintenant à moitié couché sur sol les coudes en avant et ses mains toujours sur la tête. Il continuait de hurler. Toute cette douleur qu'il faisait mine de ne pas connaître, toutes ces choses qu'il avait retenues au fond de lui. Tout explosait, comme une bombe après des années de silence. Il avait mal, c'était tellement douloureux. Les voix ne voulaient pas se taire, elles continuaient de parler, de répéter ces paroles tellement blessantes et humiliantes comme une litanie. Et notre pauvre Ren à bout de nerfs continuait de hurler, hurler et hurler comme un fou:

\- JE NE LEUR EST RIEN FAIT! CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COMME ÇA! J'EN AI ASSEZ!... JE VEUX QU'ILS ARRÊTENT!

Sa voix se cassait à mesure qu'il hurlait, ses sanglots redoublaient et la douleur était vive. Aussi bien sur le corps que dans le cœur. Il souffrait mais les voix n'arrêtaient pas pour autant! :

_''Meurs... Tout le monde sera content si tu crève!*_

-LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT!

Sa voix se cassa pour de bon. Après quelques minutes à sangloter au sol Minki se releva faisant à nouveau face au miroir sans aucunes expressions sur son fin visage. Dans un geste lent il ôta son tee-shirt dévoilant son torse frêle sans graisse ni muscles, incroyablement maigre et d'une pâleur terrifiante ponctué de rouge et de plaies ouvertes. Les yeux de Ren se posèrent sur son reflet le fusillant avec haine et colère. En le pointant du doigt il murmura comme si il parlait à sa propre apparence:

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute... Si je n'étais pas née avec un corps aussi hideux ils m'aimeraient tous... Si j'étais plus viril... Si je ne ressemblais pas à une fille. Personne ne me frapperait, j'aurais des amis... Papa resterait avec moi et maman n'aurait pas pris la fuite en voyais à quel horreur elle avait donné naissance... Tout ça... Tout ça c'est...

Il ramassa un bout de verre traînant au sol pour le porter à son torse.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute...

Doucement il appuya descendant avec une lenteur toute calculé son torse avec la lame tranchante qui laissait derrière elle une traînée rouge et liquide. Il n'avait pas mal. Il avait connu bien pire...Beaucoup plus pire...

Après avoir terminé la première entaille il se contempla fier du résultat. Mais ce n'était pas assez! Il voulait plus, faire plus de mal à ce corps qu'il haïssait tant! Alors encore une fois il s'entailla, plus profondément encore. Ça brûlait, il avait mal mais il jouissait tellement de se qu'il faisait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde le frappait... C'est vrai, faire du mal à un corps aussi hideux que le sien était tellement agréable. C'était une façon physique de montrer et de dire « Cette chose hideuse ne devrait pas exister! ». Oui, tout le monde détestait Ren est bien lui aussi il se détestait! Il détestait tout de lui et quel merveilleuse façon de le monter en se détruisant physiquement. Il voulait que tous voient qu'il se haïssait tout autant que eux le haïssait, qu'il voulait mourir autant que eux voulaient qu'il meurt!

Alors que la lame continuait de lui déchirer la peau il sentit une main se mêler à la sienne, mais celle-ci ne fit rien pour entravée sa tâche.

Cette main il savait à qui elle appartenait. Forte, puissante et douce, cette main qu'il aimait tant sans pour autant le dire. La seule à vouloir tenir la sienne:

\- …. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais...

\- Je préfère...

Ces mots avaient été soufflés dans un ton qui montrait une tristesse infinie mais Ren ne sembla pas réagir à cela bien qu'il en est pris conscience:

\- … Tu vas m'arrêter? Demanda t-il platement.  
\- Tu ne m'écouterais pas...  
\- C'est vrai...

Il continua donc quelques minutes puis, sentant le regard détruit de la personne derrière lui, il cessa, laissant tomber la lame tâchée de sang au sol.

\- Viens, rentrons.

Le petit blond ne répondit rien gardant le visage cruellement fermé pour ne laisser transparaître aucunes émotions. Son homologue sourit tristement. Pour lui aussi c'était douloureux! La main qu'il tenait dans la sienne était celle d'un être brisé... Ren était inguérissable!

Ces gens l'avaient tellement tué que plus rien de vivant n'existait en lui si ce n'est un désespoir immense! Il n'était qu'une loque, une enveloppe, un corps vide mais au combien magnifique aux yeux de celui qui serrait sa main. Ren se détestait et ça BaekHo le savait. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il aimait cet être même s'il était brisé! Pourtant malgré tout l'amour que BaekHo donnait au petit blond, celui-ci continuait de se haïr au plus profond de lui même. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit et plus le temps passait, plus BaekHo se demandait si son ange brisé en était encore capable.

\- Quand on sera rentré, je soignerais tes blessures...

À nouveau aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Il serra les dents. Il se maudissait lui aussi. Il se maudissait de ne pas pourvoir aider Ren quand celui-ci en avait le plus besoin! Il se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de regarder son amour se mutiler sous ses yeux! Mais plus que tout il maudissait les personnes qui avaient ainsi briser l'innocence et la candeur de celui qu'il aimait tant! A cause d'eux le Ren heureux et amoureux qu'il avait connu au début de leur relation était mort! Le jour où BaekHo avait réalisé cela il s'était jurer au plus profond de lui même, il se l'était promis, qu'un jour il rendrait le sourire à Ren:

\- Ren je...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute... Dit-il placidement.  
\- Je pourrais t'aider au moins! Je...

Il le coupa.

-Non tu ne peux pas!... Personne ne le peut... De toute façon... Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre...  
\- NON! Tu, tu n'est pas...

Il le coupa à nouveau.

\- C'est ton point de vue Baek' parce que tu…_Il marqua une courte pause. _M'aimes... Mais les autres... Eux... Ils me détestent et moi aussi je me hais!

Les larmes aux yeux BaekHo serra le blond meurtri dans ses bras chauds et puissants. Encore une fois, il était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui offrir ce genre de chaleur en espérant que cela suffise même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'était sûr, un jour même si ça prend 1 ans, 3 voir même 10, il tiendrait la promesse qu'il s'était faîte à lui-même!

\- Tu verras Minki je te ferais sourire à nouveau! Je te le promet!

Et doucement, il sera le corps vide d'âme de son angélique amant, gardant toujours l'espoir au fond de lui qu'un jour... Cette étreinte lui soit rendue.

_THE END?_

* * *

_Haru: Martyriser ton chanteur préférer dans une fiction purement Angst et en tirer du plaisir... Je commence sérieusement à douter de ta santé mentale._

_Alice: Ma santé mentale se porte très bien puisque tu en est la personnification._

_Beyond: Un bon point pour Alice._

_Alice: Je suis très satisfaite de moi sur ce coup._

_Haru: Pour le bon point ou la fiction?_

_Alice: La fiction. Je la trouve très bien écrite._

_Haru: Arrête de t'autoféliciter. _

_Alice: Faut bien que je le fasse puisque personne ne le fait..._


End file.
